The date
by Mii-riam
Summary: Zim and Dib are going on a date. What will happen? Huh? Huh? Just read it already! Completed one-shot, ZaDr.


"What was the movie about, again?"

Zim asked while he stepped in the car next to Dib. They were going out for a date to the cinema. After stopped fighting, Dib had grabbed together all his courage to ask Zim out. Fortunately, he said yes. They both were seventeen and Dib could drive a car.  
"About aliens invading the earth." Dib answered.  
"I see… that's sounds familiar."  
They both laughed.

At the cinema, they paid, and bought some popcorn. It was the only earth food that Zim could eat.  
That, and meat made of napkins. Then they walked to the room where the movie was about to start and sat down on a cinema chair.  
First, there was boring commercials.  
"Why are there those stupid ads? Start the movie already!" said Zim impatiently, while eating popcorn.  
"Just wait and you will see the film." Dib answered.

When the movie started, Zim was silent. He even made less noise eating popcorn.  
In the movie, aliens were attacking the earth. But Dib didn't watch the movie. He couldn't get his eyes off Zim. He was so cute eating popcorn. He had put of his disguise, because no one could see him in the dark anyway. Dib stared at his cute pink eyes. He grabbed Zim's hand. Zim looked at him and smiled.

Later, when an alien and a human kissed in the movie, Zim shoved and nuzzled to Dib.  
Lucky for them, there were no arm rests in the way on the cinema chairs.

When at the most plot-developing moment (not that they knew what was going on anyway) the lights went on and on the screen stood in big letters: 'pause'. Zim scared up and quickly put his lenses and hair back on.  
"Why didn't you tell me there was a pause in the midst of the movie?" Zim yelled to Dib.  
A few people looked at them.  
"Someone could have seen me without disguise!" he flustered.  
"I thought you knew there was a break…" answered Dib.

The movie continued after a while, when the film… Zim didn't know what was happening in the film anymore. He wasn't watching the movie. "This movie bores me… you're much more interesting." said Zim, while he got on Dib's lap.

"Mommy? What are those people doing?" said a little voice. Dib couldn't see her, but heard she was much too young for this movie about scary aliens, PEGI-rated 16.  
_What is that toddler doing in this movie room?_ Dib thought worried.  
Her mom answered: "O, eh, sweetie, I guess that's a boy and a girl who…"  
"**We're both boys!**" Zim screamed angry, standing on Dib's lap now to face the 'insulting' woman.

Dib blushed. He wanted to yell that too, but was too shy to yell in public to people he didn't know. On one side, it was embarrassing and he rather stayed at home watching a movie where there were no others spying on them. On the other side, he liked it.  
He was so lucky to have Zim.

When the movie was ended and the credits rolled, Dib and Zim were still hugging on the bench. Zim let his hand rush through Dib's hair. Everyone else had left the room.  
"Hey, you two, the film has ended. You can go now." a guy said, while cleaning up the spilled popcorn.  
Zim and Dib scared up and looked quickly around them to remember where they were.  
"We knew that, we are just…eh… interested in the names of the people who made this movie." Zim looked at the screen. "Intro song by Donita Sparks and Suzi Gardner… interesting."

The clean-up guy rolled his eyes. Every day couples were sticking around when the movie had already ended. It was his job to get them out of the building, but… it just felt so mean to interrupt the teenagers every time.

Dib drove Zim to his base/home and they walked together to the front door.  
"I had a really great time, Zim." Dib said with a dreamy look in his eyes.  
"So had I" answered Zim.

Fortunately, he had earlier switched off his robot parents so they wouldn't ruin the moment.  
To prepare for the date, he had bought a teen magazine for girls, (which caused a strange look when he said 'no' to the question "It this a gift?") so he knew this was the best time.  
He stood on his toes and they kissed.  
When they were done kissing, they stood hand in hand smiling at each other.  
"One more thing" said Zim.

"What was the movie about, again?"


End file.
